<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>У белых медведей низкое либидо by Hrenougolnik, TsissiBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647841">У белых медведей низкое либидо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik'>Hrenougolnik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack'>TsissiBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Magic, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды на Чукотке.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>У белых медведей низкое либидо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ксено, в некотором роде селфцест.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– У белых медведей низкое либидо, – сказала голова Барнса, обгладывая кость. – Вы знали?</p><p>– Типа от твоей ебливости поможет? – ехидно поддел Брок, пытаясь дотянуться до сочного куска, но вторую лапу оккупировал Роджерс. Пришлось наклониться и оторвать от туши зубами – благо длина шеи позволяла.</p><p>– Рамлоу! – предсказуемо рявкнула голова Роджерса и поковырялась вожделенной когтистой лапой в зубастой пасти.</p><p>– Опять? – вздохнула голова Барнса. – Снова здорово. Так вот. Белые медведи находятся на грани вымирания. Потому что не хотят размножаться. А еще самец белого медведя может сожрать собственное потомство, если самка не вмешается.</p><p>– К чему ты клонишь? – спросил Брок, прожевав большой кусок сочного красного мяса. Буран все не хотел утихать. Они застряли на ебаной Чукотке – погода нелетная, да еще и…</p><p>– К тому, что жрать их – варварство, – констатировал Барнс, с хрустом разгрызая крупную кость.</p><p>– То-то ты раскаиваешься, – снова поддел Брок – наконец лапа, оккупированная Роджерсом, подчинилась, и он, во-первых, смог почесать зудевшую шею, а во-вторых – тоже поковыряться в острых, но достаточно редко растущих зубах, между которыми все забивалось. Ну как все – сырое мясо точно. – Во всем, – не удержался и добавил он.</p><p>– Рамлоу, – как-то без огонька подал ставшую привычной реплику Роджерс.</p><p>– А чего я-то? Это не из-за меня мы застряли.</p><p>Барнс оскалился и облизал чешуйчатую морду длинным раздвоенным языком.</p><p>– Она первая начала, – в который раз огрызнулся он.</p><p>– Она – ведьма, – напомнил Брок, просто ну потому что нельзя, блядь, быть таким самодовольным мудаком. Налажал – признай, будь мужиком. – На ней амулетов было столько, что только пиздоглазый…</p><p>– Язык, Рамлоу!</p><p>–...мудень как ты, Барнс, мог послать ее в…</p><p>Роджерс раззявил пасть и куснул Брока за шею. Брок со всей дури царапнул его когтями, так, что искры по бронированной тупоголовой башке посыпались. Как они оба Брока бесили – знал бы кто.</p><p>– Эй, эй! – Барнс просунул свою морду между ними, лизнул обалдевшего Роджерса в нос, и они, нафиг, опять переплелись шеями, как французская слойка.</p><p>Наверное, это со стороны смотрелось до офигения смешно: огромный трехголовый ящер из ебаных русских сказок, головы которого постоянно, без остановки и продыха, не только сражаются за управление общим телом (и конечностями!), но и конфликтуют между собой вплоть до укусов. За общее тело кусать не было смысла – больно всем, а вот чем ближе к голове, тем чувствительнее для конкретной личности. В частности, бронированную шкуру Роджерс, конечно, не прогрыз, но прищемил чувствительно.</p><p>Барнс отогнул лапу Брока вниз, потерся узконоздрым носом под нижней челюстью Роджерса и наконец перестал душить Брока своей шеей. Брок в который раз пожалел, что ему досталась голова, растущая посередине. Между этими двумя. Как между молотом и наковальней.</p><p>– Так вот, – продолжил Барнс. – Улететь мы не можем, – Брок уничижительно фыркнул, на что Роджерс опять зашипел на него, как чертова змея. – Не можем, – повторил Барнс, – буран.</p><p>Брок сомневался, что они смогли бы взлететь этой тушей, даже будь за пределами их пещеры тишь, гладь и благодать. И дело было не в крыльях – уж они-то были дай бог любому боингу, – а в том, что они наебнулись бы в первый же сугроб в попытках решить, кто будет ими махать. Барнс лучше Роджерса пилотировал, но отчего-то уступал ему постоянно, а сам Брок не хотел лететь, отдавшись на волю человека, выходящего из джета без парашюта, – спасибо большое, он на это не подписывался. На его кандидатуру не был согласен уже Роджерс. Они обсуждали. Так, что катались по утрамбованному снегу, покрывавшему пол пещеры, кусаясь и царапаясь. Потом Барнс, извернувшись, приложил их всех о твердое, и этот позор кое-как прекратился. Брок лишь надеялся, что ебаная ведьма не пишет это все на скрытую камеру и не выложит на какой-нибудь ведьм-туб в чаронете.</p><p>Ну вдруг такое есть, раз уж есть охуенная способность слепить трех мужиков в одного трехголового ящера.</p><p>– Медведя надолго не хватит, – продолжил Барнс. – Придется ловить следующего.</p><p>– А у них низкое либидо, – буркнул Брок. – И если мы продолжим их жрать, то они нахуй вымрут.</p><p>– Рамлоу…</p><p>– Роджерс, не начинай.</p><p>– Заткнитесь оба! – рявкнул Барнс. Брок-то знал, что он умеет рявкать так, что в животе начинал шевелиться клубок ледяных змей, а вот для Роджерса это, похоже, было в новинку. – Как маленькие, ей-богу! Мы в жопе! И как это все ни называй, мы В ЖОПЕ, и смысл не поменяется!</p><p>– Можем поймать оленя, – примирительно предложил Брок, потому что злящийся Барнс в их общем теле ощущался как вскипающая внутри адреналиновая волна, вызывающая желание всех вокруг порвать в кровавые лохмотья. – Они хоть не вымирают?</p><p>– Нет, – уже на полтона тише рявкнул Барнс.</p><p>– И с еблей у них норм?</p><p>– Ой, да иди ты, – отмахнулся короткой когтистой лапой Барнс. – С еблей у всех по-любому лучше, чем у нас.</p><p>– Бак.</p><p>– Ну что? Одна жопа на троих. Кстати, а у нас есть…</p><p>– Барнс и его жажда знаний.</p><p>– Брок, мы застряли на Чукотке. Снежная буря продлится сутки, не меньше. Мы сожрали медведя. Дальше-то что? Сутки безделья.</p><p>– Когда коту нечего делать, он яйца лижет, – со всем доступным ему ехидством заметил Брок. Он всегда старался пускать в ход ехидство, чтобы не светить свою очевидную заинтересованность.</p><p>Но в общем теле против заинтересованности ехидство не помогло, стоило это признать.</p><p>– Есть! – с радостью юного исследователя дикой природы воскликнул Барнс, а Роджерс только что-то задушенно фыркнул. – Огромный, – поделился Барнс. – Торчит прямо из… э… живота?</p><p>Живот у них был что надо – круглый, как бочонок. Что там Барнс за ним рассмотреть умудрился – тот еще вопрос.</p><p>– Баки, нет, – со всей серьезностью, доступной ему в этой щекотливой ситуации, произнес Роджерс. – Не думаю, что нам…</p><p>– И не думай, – милостиво разрешил Барнс и, едва не свернувшись бубликом, сунул свою любопытную морду им между огромных задних лап. – Ну хочешь – проголосуем? Кто за то, чтобы я… – внизу, где и так все полыхало, стало просто невыносимо от того, что голова Барнса явно нашла там член и лизнула его своим чертовым языком по всей длине, – осуществил свою давнюю мечту?</p><p>– Это какую? – чуть с придыханием, которое хотел скрыть, спросил Роджерс, видимо, негодуя, что у Барнса есть какие-то давние мечты, включающие драконий хуй.</p><p>– Ну стать достаточно гибким для аутофелляции.</p><p>– Ауто – что? – требовательно спросил Роджерс, хотя и тупой бы догадался чисто потому, что Барнс снова прошелся длинным языком по их общему теперь члену.</p><p>– Самоотсос, Роджерс, – просветил Брок, слыша, как хрипло звучит его голос. – Это когда…</p><p>– Я понял, – без особого осуждения перебил тот. – Баки, нет.</p><p>– Баки – да, – послышалось снизу, и Брок мог бы поклясться, что это будет лучший отсос в его жизни – Барнс и так на отлично делал все, за что брался, а тут у него еще и была возможность ориентироваться на собственные ощущения.</p><p>Что ж, он не ошибся: неебически долгие полчаса Брок только и мог, что поднимать снежную пыль, скребя костяными наростами по полу их убежища, завывать во всю мощь новой глотки и переплетаться шеей с еще менее адекватно себя ведущим Роджерсом, чтобы за мгновение до маленькой смерти от кайфа куснуть его за незащищенное место под челюстью и получить по морде их общим хвостом.</p><p>Когда глаза открыть все-таки получилось, нагло-довольная морда Барнса вылизывала Роджерса. От основания длиннющей шеи до морды. Брок готов был забиться на собственный табельник – у того даже глаза в голову закатились от удовольствия. Огромные такие, с женский кулак, глаза, ярко-голубые с жутким вертикальным зрачком.</p><p>Когда Барнс лизнул и его, снайперски попав языком в ноздрю, Брок все-таки боднул его промеж глаз. За что снова получил хвостом по шее.</p><p>– Эй, – сыто мурлыкнул Барнс. – Как думаете, у нас есть простата?</p><p>– Баки... – начал Роджерс, но Барнс его перебил:</p><p>– Я знаю, что ты скажешь, – он потряс перед мордой короткой когтистой верхней лапой. – Что мы не дотянемся проверить. Но нахрена нам тогда хвост?</p><p>Брок сомневался, что Роджерс хотел сказать именно это, но когда кто-то, скорее всего, все тот же Барнс, ткнул гладким, тупым и относительно нетолстым концом длинного хвоста Броку в рот, а сам принялся совать язык Роджерсу в глотку, норовя заткнуть и оставить за собой последнее слово, возражать не стал.</p><p>Чертов хвост скользил едва не до глотки, и Брок, старательно увлажняя его слюной, думал о том, что вроде и собираются они ебать себя общим хвостом в единственную задницу, а лижутся эти двое один фиг друг с другом. Но хоть удовольствие общим будет – и то хлеб. Как там эта иссохшая чукча сказала?</p><p>Додумать он не успел: Барнс сунул хвост особенно глубоко, так, что еще чуть – и Брок бы его откусил, несмотря ни на что, и вынул его из пасти со смачным чмоком.</p><p>– Римминг оставим до лучших, более чистых времен, – сказал он совершенно обалдевшему Роджерсу и потерся жесткой чешуей, а потом и костяными наростами о шею Брока, благо та была фута три в длину – есть где разгуляться.</p><p>А вот языка в глотке одновременно с нащупывающим проход в лучший мир хвостом Брок не ожидал. Где-то в другой вселенной со стоном вздохнул Роджерс, но Броку казалось, что они с Барнсом вдвоем. И от его настойчивости, от чувственной жадности, от бесстыдного желания получить удовольствие, у Брока отказывали защитные механизмы. Он умел отрываться, но не на работе. Не с теми, с кем завтра окажешься в поле без малейшего права на личное. Но сейчас именно оно и перло изо всех щелей. Потому что невозможно игнорировать людей, с которыми у тебя одна жопа на троих.</p><p>Не только жопа, а и заполошно бьющееся сердце, и непонятно кем направляемые лапы, хаотично скребущие по бронированным брюху и груди, и крылья, занявшие все обозримое пространство, и все остальное.</p><p>Простаты у дракона, наверное, не было, но весь анус внутри был чувствительным, каждый гребаный дюйм драконьей жопы будто был создан для гребаного чешуйчатого хвоста, которым Барнс настолько феерично орудовал, что у Брока даже вопросов о размножении драконов их вида (если такие уроды вообще водились где-то, кроме воображения чертовой ведьмы) не возникало.</p><p>Один на троих оргазм, да еще в таком мощном теле, был оглушающим, Брока ломало в пароксизме удовольствия, как не ломало никогда, он уже совсем было думал, что сдохнет, если Барнс-садист еще хоть раз двинет чертовым хвостом внутри, но Барнс, хрипло завывая, трахал их и трахал, а Брок все не сдыхал и не сдыхал.</p><p>– Да, – глубокомысленно протянул Барнс, глядя в зияющую дыру в потолке их убежища, прожженную огнем, вырвавшимся из их пастей, когда удовольствие стало уж совсем невыносимым. В дыру тихо падал снег, наверное, буря стихла. – Покурить бы.</p><p>– Мало тебе дыры в потолке, – лениво ворочая языком, заметил Брок. Лежать на спине после оргазма такой силы и пялиться в черное северное небо было самым охуенным, что с ним случалось за… Да за всю богатую событиями жизнь с ним ничего охуеннее не случалось.</p><p>– Да, – снова повторил Барнс. – Теперь, как честный человек, я должен на вас жениться.</p><p>Роджерс прошептал что-то неразборчивое, и Брок бы не поручился, что приличным там было хоть что-то кроме предлогов, а Барнс решил развить мысль:</p><p>– Правда, кольцо такого размера, – он снова помахал короткой когтистой лапой, – найти будет проблематично, но где наша не пропадала.</p><p>– А остальных спросить? – на всякий случай поинтересовался Брок, потому что в голове было пусто и спорить не хотелось.</p><p>– А что, тут несогласные есть? – Барнс приподнял морду и взглянул сначала на Роджерса, пребывающего в не меньшей прострации, чем Брок, а потом и на самого Брока.</p><p>– Баки, – начал Роджерс без должной решимости, но тут Брок, сам от себя не ожидая, потерся о его уродливую морду и предложил:</p><p>– А чего б нам еще одного медведя не поймать? Жрать охота. Раз уж их либидо никак не влияет на нашу собственную ебливость.</p><p>– Или влияет, но положительно, – вставил Барнс и добавил: – Но все-таки оленя лучше. Стив?</p><p>– Хорошо, – Капитан умел собираться из кусков почти мгновенно, и уже не важно было, чем его на эти куски разломало: болью или удовольствием. – Рам… Брок?</p><p>Да, после засовывания хвоста в жопу пора было перейти на «ты», чего уж.</p><p>– Ладно, – согласился Брок, наверное, как самый безжалостный и не подверженный эмоциям вроде «у него такая мордочка, может, рыбу поймаем?». – А вы не мешайте.</p><p>– И после повторим, – неисправимый Барнс мечтательно облизнулся, совершенно по-бандитски сунув кончик языка в ноздрю, и очень по-человечески оскалился.</p><p>– Надеюсь только, мы не разделимся в самый неподходящий момент, – проворчал Брок, беря на себя управление их сильным, но не очень-то поворотливым с непривычки телом.</p><p>– М? Интересно, в чьей заднице окажется хвост в случае чего?</p><p>– Какая херня у тебя в голове, – вздохнул Брок. Снаружи было, наверное, очень холодно – из пасти валил густой пар. – Главное не очнуться голым в минус пятьдесят по Цельсию, впившись тупыми человеческими зубами в горло огромному оленю.</p><p>– Или медведю, – вставил вдруг Роджерс. – Кстати, вы заметили, что у него черная кожа?</p><p>– Полетели, натуралисты, – Брок расправил огромные крылья и зевнул во всю пасть – летать ему понравилось, хоть в первый раз и приходилось бороться за это право с обоими своими соседями, но когда он завалил медведя, они присмирели. – Надеюсь, мы схарчим оленя племени той ведьмы, будь она неладна. Барнс, в следующий раз следи за языком в разговоре с незнакомыми шаманками с неясными способностями.</p><p>– Не будет никакого следующего раза, – самоуверенно заявил Роджерс и попытался взмахнуть крыльями – привык руководить.</p><p>Брок на пробу боднул его и взмыл в непроглядно черное северное небо.</p>
<hr/><p>Они, конечно, превратились обратно, но до этого изрядно повеселили прилетевшую за ними спасательную команду во главе со Старком, разнесли ему полбашни, подрались, помирились, научились нормально сосуществовать, чуть не сожгли Агента 13 (Барнс очень не вовремя вспомнил, что она домогалась Роджерса), сцепились с Халком на халк-полигоне (и победили бы, если б не Роджерс, одержимый правилами честной игры), прокатили Романову над ночным Нью-Йорком (Тони вызвался сопровождать) и искупались в открытом океане, распугав там всю живность.</p><p>Проснувшись тесно сплетенным клубком, они даже не сразу поняли, что все закончилось.</p><p>Но потом оказалось, что самое интересное только начинается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>